


Flexibility

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

It starts as a joke; photoshopped leaflets for yoga classes - instructors all wearing Misha's face - left around the set whenever Castiel's on the show and posters with Misha's trailer number on them offering one-to-one sessions.

Misha takes it with good grace, just laugh and shrugs and says he knew what he was getting into when he signed up to play someone who could suck his own cock. And besides, he adds with a grin, he _is_ very flexible.

The thing is, though, Jensen can't get it out of his mind. Can't get the image of Misha folded like a pretzel and with his dick so close to his mouth he can just stick his tongue out and _taste_.

They'd watched the episode, him and Jared. Watched it with pizza and beer and a hard-on that appeared so fast Jensen nearly whimpered. And Jay, the fucker, had just smirked, because he's well aware that Jensen's wanted to get into Misha's ass since Misha walked on set. Finds it even funnier that Jensen keeps trying to approach Misha, to find someway to broach the subject, but keeps chickening out.

In the end, it's Jared who snaps, grabbing Jensen by the arm and muttering that if it was left up to Jen they'd be there in ten years with Jensen still waxing lyrical about Misha's ass and eyes and lips, and _still_ not approaching him about it.

Misha's hair is mussed when he opens the trailer door, in shirt and jeans and barefoot, because he'd only been on set for a few minutes before Jared had been knocking on his door.

And he doesn't even have time say hi before Jared's pushing Jensen towards him, Misha's hands coming up and holding Jensen's arms as he stumbles into him.

"He's here for a one-to-one lesson," is all Jared says before grinning and leaving.

"Really?" Misha asks, eyes bright and soft smile on his face.

"I-- er--" Before he finally settles on, "yes," and is being pulled into Misha's trailer, Misha's mouth against his, before the word even finishes leaving his lips.

And it turns out that Misha's _not_ flexible enough to suck his own cock. But he's flexible enough to suck Jensen's, so that's okay.


End file.
